A Creepy Story
by Joshuarex
Summary: This is a story I did in school and after spell checking it 2 years later its finely here


The Boy's Greatest Fear

This story starts on the 1st of February when a baby was born his name was flack peter he had a good life. He was good in school, was a quick learner and he never said no to a challenge. All his class mates liked him but none of the girls did, he was hated by one side but loved by another, until one day a kid came and moved into his school. Flack was the first to welcome him but he didn't say anything, he just walked off, Flack could see this was going to be a hard one, to make him love him, so all day he tried to impress him but his only reaction was looking at him for a while then walking off, at the end of the day on the bus home, he was so mad at that kid, all the stuff he did for him and all he does is walk off, and for the rest of the way back home he was trying to think of what he could do to make that kid happy, give him roses he thought to himself nope to girly, get him tickets for a rock band no to expensive, then he got it, he spent the rest of the night making his plan.

Early that morning he got onto the bus, complementing himself on how much of a genius he is, then he got off the bus and ran into school, and then he saw the boy hanging out with all the girls, he face went so red with anger he ran at the boy and the girls who managed to move out of the way right before he got them, but little did he know there was a cake behind the boy and girls and then he went face first into the cake, apparently it was a cake for him and it said on it "happy birthday Flack" he read it and ended up in tears, then he looked at the boy who was smiling. Flack went up to the boy and asked him "if this was for me why didn't you speak to me all day" and the boy replied "i can't keep a straight face or a secret" he said laughing and all the girls, they did hate flack but they love to throw parties and flack was never mean to anyone ever again... or was he…

It was a morning like any other, Flack went downstairs to get his breakfast, but when he got down no one was there, so he made his breakfast himself and then went into the room with a flat screen TV to watch his cartoons, but the TV wouldn't come on then he new something was up, so he thought he would go upstairs and play on his PC, but that wasn't working either, "something fishy is going on" he said to himself, so he thought he would go outside to have a cycle, so he went to his door. He got on his bike he was happy about it still being there so he grabbed his helmet which was on the bicycle handle and he peddled off up a hill then back down, and when he was cycling he noticed something he hadn't seen anyone all day so he went to a game shop and sure enough it was open but no one was there he walked in and he thought that this isn't that bad so he walked into the shop and got a load of games and came out and no one was there to stop him.

About 5 minutes later

So there Flank was sitting down on his new game station with all the games for it and that's when he noticed something or someone out the window it was a dark shadow but then it disappeared Flank got quite scared then a face appeared at the window it was a creepy face looking forwards that it looked at him Flank was paralyzed with fright then just like that the face disappeared Flank was so scared that he just looked at the window for a few moments then he screamed and ran out the front door grabbed his bike and his helmet then cycled off but everywhere he looked that creepy boy was there looking at him then he looked forward and the boy was standing right there in front of him. It startled Flank so much he didn't notice the rock in front of him it hit his front wheel which caused Flank to go flying forward. He then he landed with a thump.

He opened his eyes and he got up and rubbed his head then said "w what happened" then right there in front of him was the boy then he screamed again then he woke up his mum is there shaking him shouting "FLANK FLANK!" he got up oh it was all just a dream then his mum looked at his head later that afternoon and said to him "did you ever notice this bump on you head here" then he opened his eye and saw the boy out in the distance doing his creepy smile and staring right at him...


End file.
